


Vraisemblance

by sukeb



Category: The Message
Genre: Gen, Second person POV, Sensitive Material, Spiritual, not suitable for bigot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/pseuds/sukeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fanfiksi untuk film: The Message produksi 1977. bukan RPF. menggunakan POV orang kedua. sensitive material.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vraisemblance

**Author's Note:**

> **PERINGATAN KERAS** : Tulisan ini adalah **fanfiksi untuk film The Message (Mohammad, Messenger of God)**. Karya ini bukan karya offensif tapi materinya sangat sensitif untuk sebagian besar orang, menggunakan Muhammad SAW sebagai tokoh dengan POV orang kedua, sebagian cerita adalah retelling. Oleh karenanya, saya mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dengan karya milik Tasaro GK. Sekali lagi, materi di fic ini sangat sensitif. Sangat tidak disarankan untuk dibaca oleh mereka yang tidak sanggup menerima perbedaan. Tanggung jawab saya untuk mengingatkan selesai di sini.
> 
>  **Disclaimer untuk The Message** : Moustapha Akkad, H. A. L. Craig. Sama sekali tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya peroleh dari penulisan fic ini.  
>  **A/N** : Setting: scene awal film The Message, diksi saya melambai. Hati-hati.

  
**VRAISEMBLANCE**

(appearance of truth) written by nutmeg-not-head

Inspired by The Message & Muhammad, Laki-laki Penggenggam Hujan

Langit berbintang di atas Makkah mengantar setiap makhluk untuk terbenam dalam tidur. Melepas lelah setelah kain, buah, emas, perak, batu, maupun majikan mengendalikan syaraf dan otot-otot mereka. Merangkul diri setelah semenjak dini hari sampai petang tubuh dikuasai keadaan yang bernama jual beli atau pekerjaan.

Namun, apa yang engkau pikirkan kala itu, Muhammad? Engkau tidak berada di samping istrimu dalam rumah kalian yang nyaman. Bahkan, engkau langkahkan kakimu ke sebuah gua sepi. Gua terpencil tapi darinya kotamu bisa teramati.

Apa yang kau pikirkan saat itu?

Tubuhmu bukanlah tubuh seorang pemuda yang bisa tahan terhadap angin malam nan dingin lagi. Esokpun ada saudagar-saudagar dari jauh yang akan mampir untuk berjual-beli. Ada pula seorang istri yang menantimu seorang diri. Engkau tidak dikenal sebagai orang yang meninggalkan pekerjaan maupun menelantarkan istri.

Wahai Muhammad, apakah yang mengganggu pikiran tenangmu sehingga engkau memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri dari rumah, dari orang terdekat, di malam hari selama beberapa hari setiap bulan?

Engkau memandangi Makkah yang terlelap di bawah sana dengan tubuh tegapmu yang mengisyaratkan dari kejauhan bahwa engkau adalah seorang laki-laki. Engkau lelaki. Betapa beruntungnya dirimu terlahir sebagai pria di tengah keluarga kaya di antara masyarakat yang tak akan pernah memandang wanita sebagai manusia. Betapa beruntungnya dengan kekayaan leluhurmu engkau menjadi pria merdeka dan karena darahmu engkaupun tak akan pernah menjadi budak jika hartamu habis suatu ketika.

Hidupmu tentram, tercukupi, tak terbeli oleh siapa pun. Lalu apa yang kau risaukan?

Daya melihatmu masih awas sehingga Ka'bah yang terletak di pusat Makkah tetap tampak dalam pandangan. Engkau bisa melihat samar-samar bentukan tak beratur di sekitarnya adalah patung-patung yang diletakkan berdekatan. Tetapi ingatanmu yang tajam tentu telah mengetahui ada lebih banyak lagi patung-patung yang diletakkan di dalam Ka'bah. Latta, Manna, Uzza, tiga termahsyur dari puluhan lainnya. Yang disembah untuk mendapatkan kekuatan, kejayaan, dan kemakmuran. Yang diberi sebagian kekayaan atau sebagian darah sebagai tanda persembahan.

Itukah yang kau pikirkan?

Di samping Ka'bah ada tenda-tenda para pedagang. Pedagang patung yang lain, pedagang kain, pedagang buah ataupun barang sesembahan lain. Ketika siang hari akan terlihat di sana manusia bertukar perak-perak dengan kain, emas-emas dengan unta, berdagang adalah kata umumnya. Jika diamati dengan jeli, ada yang memberikan unta berpenyakit, kain berlubang, buah busuk, atau menimbangnya dengan melebihkan anak timbang.

Di balik tenda-tenda itu ada pula rumah yang dihuni pemiliknya yang berisikan anggota dari keluarga lain. Perempuan-perempuan dari rumah lain yang diambil dengan dibeli, dinikahi, bahkan tinggal karena keinginan sendiri. Tak jarang pula terdengar teriakan, jeritan nyaring, tangis pilu dari perempuan-perempuan itu atau perempuan lain. Yang bisa jadi sedang menderita suatu penyakit lalu dibiarkan mati begitu saja karena bagi mereka perempuan hanya menyusahkan dan tidak bisa bekerja sekeras laki-laki.

Ada pula orang-orang tua renta yang ditelantarkan hingga maut membawanya ke alam sana. Budak-budak berkulit hitam yang dipaksa bekerja keras dari pagi sampai malam hari. Jika mereka tak mau menuruti majikan, cambukan bertubi-tubi akan dilecutkan ke tubuh hingga berdarah-darah.

Tak ada yang membela orang-orang tertindas itu. Tak ada yang menghukum para penjahat itu. Tak ada yang mengatur bagaimana supaya orang-orang tersakiti diperlakukan selayaknya manusia dan pelaku diberi sanksi supaya kejahatan tak terjadi lagi. Tak ada aturan bagaimana suatu perbuatan yang dilakukan kepada manusia harus dijalankan secara manusiawi pula. Yang ada justru penguasa klan yang meminta pungutan untuk setiap peziarah Ka'bah, pedagang, penduduk lain, dan mereka berlaku semena-mena.

Itukah yang sedang berkemelut di benakmu, Duhai Lelaki yang Santun Tutur Katanya?

Angin malam yang mendesau, suara binatang malam, bahkan jangkrik mengerik tak terdengar malam itu. Seolah-olah ada tangan besar yang membekap mereka untuk tak bersuara. Begitu sunyi, hening, seakan-akan Bumi sedang terpana karena kehadiran sesuatu yang luar biasa.

Dan benarlah saat itu Bumi sedang menunggu kehadiran makhluk yang berbeda dengan makhluk yang menghuni daratan maupun lautannya.

Engkau tidak mengenali makhluk itu pada mulanya. Makhluk itu adalah makhluk yang sangat asing bagi seluruh inderamu. Tetapi tak disangka dia memintamu melakukan pekerjaan yang sama asingnya. Membaca.

Membaca apa? Kau adalah seorang yang buta huruf, tak mengerti aksara, dan tak bisa memaknai susunannya. Kau tak bisa membaca.

Tapi makhluk itu bersikukuh memintamu membaca. "Bacalah! Bacalah! Bacalah!" Sedangkan engkau selalu menjawab, "Sungguh saya tidak bisa membaca."

Kemudian makhluk itu melanjutkan, "Bacalah dengan menyebut nama Tuhanmu Yang Menciptakan. Dia telah menciptakan manusia dari segumpal darah. Bacalah, dan Tuhanmulah Yang Paling Pemurah. Yang mengajar manusia dengan perantaraan kalam. Dia mengajarkan kepada manusia apa yang tidak mengetahuinya."

Bagian dari dirimu masih terkaget-kaget pada keberadaan makhluk itu dan apa yang ia sampaikan. Amatlah wajar engkau pulang dengan tergesa-gesa dan ketika datang langsung meminta istrimu untuk menyelimutimu dengan kain-kain.

Tidurmu tak jenak malam itu. Meskipun demikian, perlahan-lahan engkau mulai menyadari sesuatu.

.

.

Engkau memang seorang yang buta huruf. Tapi itu tak berarti dirimu adalah seorang yang berotak tumpul. Kau justru cerdas. Kau menggunakkan akalmu dalam tindakanmu. Tak ada yang mencurangimu dan kau pun tidak mencurangi mereka. Tak ada yang kecewa ketika meminta saran padamu karena kau menemukan solusi untuk permasalahan mereka.

Engkaupun akhirnya menemukan makna dari ucapan makhluk yang kau jumpai di gua dulu.

Engkau melihat lagi kepada penduduk kota Makkah. Ada manusia yang menganggap dirinya lebih unggul karena terlahir sebagai laki-laki atau sebagai orang Arab. Ada yang merendahkan saudaranya, menyiksa saudaranya dengan beragam cara. Ada pula orang-orang yang gemar merusak diri sendiri. Dan tak ada suatu hal atau sekelompok orang yang mencegah semua hal itu terjadi. Mereka cenderung mempertahankannnya.

Sungguh, apa yang hendak mereka dapatkan dari perbuatan-perbuatan seperti itu?

Engkau tahu betul kesalahan-kesalahan itu harus dihentikan dan mereka juga perlu tahu bagaimana tindakan yang benar, yang semestinya secara manusiawi. Dan Tuhan menjawabmu dengan caraNya yang tidak kau duga. Engkau menjadi seorang nabi.

.

.

Wahai Nabi, saat Illah-mu menjadikanmu sebagai pembawa pesanNya, apakah yang kau pikirkan? Adakah di sana perasaan berat karena tugas yang kau jalankan adalah tugas yang teramat sulit? Engkau diminta untuk memberikan pesan yang membaikkan kehidupan manusia. Sementara mereka cenderung menyukai dan melakukan hal yang buruk bagi diri sendiri maupun orang lain.

Duhai Rasul, engkau akan mengubah total kehidupan banyak orang. Memaksa mereka untuk berubah dari kehidupan yang telah mereka jalani dan mereka yakini adalah benar. Sementara engkau datang dan menghimbau pada sesuatu yang teramat asing bagi pikiran mereka. Tidakkah terpikirkan olehmu saat itu engkau akan menimbulkan perbedaan, goncangan dalam jiwa mereka? Sudahkah engkau menduga akan ada penolakan-penolakan terhadap ajaran yang kau bawa dan tuduhan-tuduhan bahwa kau orang sinting dan gila karena apa yang kau ajarkan tak pernah ada di kehidupan sebelum mereka?

Ajaran yang kau bawa memisahkan anak dari bapak, saudara dari saudara, dan budak dari majikan. Engkau pastinya sudah memikirkan itu, bukan? Bahwa tidak semua orang bisa menerimamu dan bahwa orang yang menerimamu tidak selalu bisa diterima keluarganya sendiri. Dan dari sana belum tentu pula ada orang-orang yang akan mau menolong kalian. Jikapun ada, penolong-penolong itu tak bisa selamanya menolong.

Perbedaan itu membelah keluarga dan memisahkan mereka dari kenyamanan yang selama ini telah didapat. Tak jauh berbeda dengan dirimu yang kemudian menjadi musuh bagi keluargamu sendiri.

Rasul, apakah saat itu engkau sudah membayangkan akan ada orang-orang yang memburumu karena kalimat-kalimat yang kau sampaikan mengganggu ketenangan mereka? Sudah pulakah engkau bayangkan tidak hanya perburuan yang mereka berikan kepadamu tetapi juga perang dengan pedang dan parang yang bisa menghabisi nyawa pengikutmu juga?

Ya Rasul... hidup yang kau jalani akan begitu berat tak berperi dan kenapa engkau masih menerima tugas yang luar biasa sulitnya itu?

.

.

Mungkin kala itu engkau sudah memikirkan apa yang terjadi jika pesan itu disampaikan pada mereka. Mereka meninggalkan hal buruk itu, tidak ada penindasan karena perbedaan warna, usia, status sosial, gender. Tak ada lagi kecurangan dalam jual beli atau pekerjaan lain dan yang ada justru keadilan, keseimbangan, dan keteraturan. Perbaikan pada kehidupan mereka dan diri mereka sendiri. Sungguh, alangkah membahagiakannya jika itu yang terjadi.

Semoga hasil keputusanmu membawa pada akhir yang penuh kebaikan dan kebahagiaan.

.

.

**End.**

.

.

 **A/N** : #tepokjidat kurang serem, ya, sepertinya? Saya ga bawa-bawa surga karena fokusnya di dunia saja. Mungkin tulisan ini akan direvisi beberapa bulan atau tahu lagi. #dor Vraisemblance sebenarnya semacam metode utk cari pendapat yg paling benar di antara pendapat2 keliru. Oke, memang ga sesuai tapi kata-kata itu ngga lumrah jadi saya pakai deh :D Btw, kalau ternyata fic ini melanggar aturan, tolong beri tahu, ya. Saya sudah ngecek guidelines berkali2 sebelum nulis untuk memastikan ini bukan pelanggaran. POV keduanya juga ke tokoh loh. Bukan ke sampeyan, pembaca. Ini juga pakai scene awal di film itu loh~ Terakhir, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini. :D Jika ada pendapat, silakan tulis di kotak review. Lagi, thanks sudah baca :D Sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lain~ :D


End file.
